Relive your darkest moments
by AydenR5
Summary: Sequel to personal hell. AU.


"Stop moping Jeffrey. "

"Sorry Kurt. I just, it's all my fault. Everything is my fault." Kurt sat next to me and rubbed my back. "He wouldn't have done that if I didn't exist."

"Jeff you have a mental illness. You can't help it. You should go back to school. Talk to him. "

I shook my head."I can't go back. I'll be gone by morning so...thanks for letting me stay here for tonight.

"Where are you going to go?"

"If I tell you, you'll just tell my parents."

"You don't need to be running off on your own. Go back to school. Talk to Nick. Be normal like you want to be."

I sigh and stand. "I'll text you." kurt tried making me stay. I wanted to but I had to go. Leave behind this life.

I looked up at the gates. They hid the house inside. I pressed the button on the key my parents kept on the visor. Slowly the gates opened and I drove inside. I parked and walked up to the door. Hesitantly I pushed the doorbell. After a few seconds the maid opened the door.

"Mr. Sterling. It's so nice to see you again."

"Hi Tami. Is Jace home?"

"He's in his office. Go on in."

"Thanks." I made my way up the grand staircase that split into three different directions. I took the left hallway and walked down until I came face to face with two French doors. I opend them and was greeted by the sight of Jason. His blonde hair cut short. His green eyes glance up at me away from his work.

"Jeff?"

"Hey Jace." Jason stood and walked over to hug me.

"Are mom and dad here?"

"No..."

"Wait, so you drove all the way Toledo by yourself. Your not supposed to be driving. What if you crashed!"

"Well I didn't. And I kinda ran away so...please don't tell mom and dad."

"Ok but you better have a good reason." Jace pulled away and gave me his 'I'm older than you so listen' face.

"I just needed a change of scenery. A lot of shit has happened and... I can't take it anymore. I feel crazier than usual. Maybe this is all in my head. I'm probably locked up in a padded room rocking back and forth mumbling names of none existent people." I started looking around frantically, making sure I wasn't crazy.

"Jeff stop. Look at me." I did. "Good. Now breath. Your not crazy. You just have a lot on your mind and it's not good. You know when you over stress your mind goes into overdrive. Calm down. I have tomorrow off, we can go get you calm. Massages and jet whirlpool hot tub."

"Ok but I don't know if it'll help."

"Well see. Now Chris should be coming home and making dinner soon so I'll help you get your stuff and settled in."

I nod and we go out to grab my stuff. It wasn't much. Just all my stuff I had at Dalton. We put it in a guest room and I started unpacking. Jace went downstairs once Chris came home. Chris was Jace's husband. Well partner since Ohio was against gay marriage. They met when Jace moved to California. That's where they got married. When Jason was transferred back to Ohio, Chris came along. I went downstairs and to the kitchen where the guys were.

"Hey Jeffers."

"Hey Chris it's nice to see you again. ". I smiled as he ruffled my hair. Both guys were 28 but sometimes they acted younger.

"You alone?"

"Yup. Just me."

"Cool. I hope your hungry because I'm an amazing cook."

" He is." Jace spoke up. I smiled. I knew coming to my brothers was what I needed to do.

* * *

Trent parked and I flinched as I glanced at the massive buildings that were Dalton. I'm glad the guys found me, I was stupid for thinking I could die without complications. Trent walked me to my room. I thanked him and walked inside. I needed to see someone and not while Trent was around. Not while anyone was around. Just me and him. I looked out the door to make sure it was clear then made my way to Jeff's room. I knocked and Zayn opened the door.

"He's not here."

"I can wait."

"Well his things are missing so...I think he left. Wes and David are out looking for him."

"Oh. Tell Wes to keep me updated." I walked back to my room and grabbed my phone, dialing the familiar number. "Come on Jeff pick up." the phone stopped ringing. It didn't even go to voicemail. I kept calling. That would show him to ignore my calls.

"Hello?"

"Jason? Are you at home? Where's Jeff?"

"Yes, no and he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Why doesn't he want to talk to me?"

"Nick stop calling please." the new voice caught me by surprise. It was filled with nothing but sadness

"Jeffie...talk to me. Come back."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."


End file.
